


Canvas

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Banter, Body Paint, Intimacy, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Solas paints. Dorian is the canvas.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> For [this four-year-old prompt](https://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12606.html?thread=49805374#t49805374) on the kink meme.

Dorian’s eyes were closed, and he didn’t move as he felt the brush on his skin. The broad strokes had already laid down a basecoat, but this was detail, and it would take hours, Dorian knew. He could feel the soft bristles of the brush against his shoulder as Solas dabbed on the initial design.

He didn’t do this, with the murals about the rotunda walls. Those, he did with concentration and with magic, forming the dyes that stained the walls, beautiful work – this was more intricate, more intimate, more…

“Lie forward,” Solas instructed, and Dorian leaned against the chair in front of him, folding his arms beneath his chin, and he felt Solas move his hips into position, adjusting his stance so that Dorian’s spine was a smooth, gentle curve, his body not twisted. It was surprisingly calming, relaxing, letting Solas do this.

Dorian was perfectly capable of reading a book, particularly when Solas was painting his back, like this.

He didn’t want to. He wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to enjoy the pleasant pressure and drag of the brushes on his skin, and more than that, the sensation of Solas’ concentration on him, complete and all-encompassing, allowing him to submit to the complete calm of it all, of being naught but a canvas for Solas to work on.

“You enjoy this too much,” Solas murmured against his neck, some hours later, when he felt himself dozing. Solas brought a glass to Dorian’s lips, encouraging him to drink, and obediently, Dorian took a few swallows of the water, his eyes still half-lidded.

“You could touch my cock while you painted,” Dorian suggested. “I would enjoy that even more.”

Solas bit the shell of his ear, and Dorian groaned lowly, spreading his thighs apart so that he could melt further against the chair.

“You are a feast for the eyes,” Solas said.

“Make your eyes hurry up,” Dorian murmured. “Let your tongue have a taste.”

“Hush, vhenan,” Solas said, and Dorian shuddered as he felt the brush run down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
